brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Hero Factory FM
Hero Factory FM is a LEGO podcast series that was began on LEGO.com on May 13, 2010 and extended into 2011. It is an expansion to Hero Factory, the successor of BIONICLE. The podcast series features Hero Factory heroes and villains in an episodic podcast show. Background The storyline is based in Makuhero City.Information on this taken from the Official Hero Factory website The largest building and trademark of the city is the Assembly Tower, 589 meters high, 715 meters wide and 924 meters long tower, located in the center of Makuhero City. It is driven by "cold fusion" and it employs a total of 11,127 employees. This tower is the "Hero Factory" that constructs various robot heroes which are sent out when the Call Center receives calls from victims. They can report their emergency and call on a robotic hero. Founder of the Hero Factory is Akiyama Makuro. The Emergency Hotline Starting in the "Summer Surprise" issue of LEGO Club Magazine in July-August 2010, pages 8 and 9 described a Hero Factory Hotline that can be called: 1-888-4-HERO-FACTORY, also shown as 1-888-443-7632. The hotline enables callers to either broadcast a villain that is causing terror, or send a shout-out to friends. These calls are analyzed by Professor Nathaniel Zib from Mission Control of Hero Factory on certain podcasts, and offers advice to callers of proper procedure, or an advance on the story of the villain. DJ Mak Megahertz, the host of the show, reads fan letters and comments on the material of the letter. Hero Factory FM Staff and Guests introduced on Hero Factory FM (in order of appearance) * DJ Mak Megahertz, host of the podcast show. * 7164 Preston Stormer, 7170 Jimi Stringer and 7168 Duncan Bulk (Episode 1), members of Alpha Team. * Professor Nathaniel Zib (Episodes 1,2,3,4,5,6,7), Missions Manager who analyzes calls provided by viewers of the show. Call 1-888-443-7632 to leave a message, whether a villain problem or a shout-out to a friend. * 7167 William Furno (Episode 2), rookie trainee. * Zed Clickstart (Episodes 2,4,7), "Live on the Scene" news reporter, who often disrupts the heroes' focus on mission and loses connection with Hero Factory FM, usually due to injury in the heat of battle. * Sid Asimo (Episode 3), veteran employee of Hero Factory, who is deaf from working in the extremely tumultuous Furnace Room of the factory. * Gargantuan Smash (Episode 4,7), dangerous villain who works along Hero Factory Mission Managers only because he felt bored of his villainous past. When asked about Hero Factory providing the fulfillment he wanted, he replies, "Well, not really. But, the hours Hero Factory are good, and the work allows me to pursue my greatest passion in life...poetry." He later reappears on an advertisement for "a unique mix of poetry and opera." * Deuce Carter and Ocsar Flint (Episode 5), two of the Hero Factory's veterans, who worked alongside Felonious Fox. These two members became team leaders. * Felonious Fox (Episode 5), rumored to be working with a Hero Factory Recon Team, an exclusive team that few public villains know about. * AJ Lightfuse and Jacinta Bolt (Episode 6), chair people of the Hero Factory Fan Club who illegally climbed to the top of Hero Factory beyond public reach. They are on a temporary restraining order, so they were unable to talk about any individual heroes when interviewed by Mak Megahertz. * Dr. Calvin Metric (Episode 7), Hero Factory's Head of Gadget Design. The "de-atomizer" prototype that he brings to show Hero Factory FM separates Mak Megahertz into several thousand pieces. * Tibor Terrell (Episode 8), film producer who creates "Hero Factory: The Musical." Podcast Downloads Hero Factory FM podcasts are available to download from the following websites: * Lego.com/Hero Factory: http://herofactory.lego.com/en-us/mediacenter/herofactoryfm/Podcast_10.aspx * Apple.com (iTunes LEGO Hero Factory Channel): http://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/lego-hero-factory-channel/id372652372 This can also be accessed from iTunes Store by clicking on the "Podcasts" tab and searching for "Lego Hero Factory Channel" Gallery File:Lego_Hero_Factory_FM_Radio.jpg|Hero Factory FM Logo File:Hero_Factory_Channel.jpg|Hero Factory Channel on iTunes File:Hero_Factory_FM_Bulk.jpg|Bulk listens to Hero Factory FM File:Hero_Factory_Call_Service.jpg|Call 1-888-4-HERO-FACTORY to leave a message Reference/Sources * Hero Factory Website: http://herofactory.lego.com/en-us/Default.aspx * LEGO Club Magazine Issue July-August 2010 Category:Hero Factory